


Stelle

by SansuishiH



Series: Notte Bianca 26 @ Lande di Fandom [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Soltanto io potevo dare un senso alla loro vita, prima che il mio viaggio dovesse per forza di cose riprendere; lontano, verso le stelle: in una nuova struttura, seguendo la naturale tradizione che spinge gli esseri viventi verso la loro completezza.Ma loro no.





	Stelle

Nella notte brillavano le stelle, quelle stelle che avevano il sapore ed il profumo della famiglia. Ogni notte sentivo il loro pulsare, bruciare, ardere ad una distanza così incredibile da non farmi credere affatto che si potesse vivere senza di loro; eppure, erano millenni che quel contatto, quella necessità di spostamento, di creazione, erano venuti meno.  
Ero proprio ciò che ero sempre stato: un essere, una creatura, un mostro per un mondo che faticava a capire quanto in realtà fosse più logico vivere seguendo i pochi principi vitali che ognuno di noi è costretto a seguire.  
Infezione, morbo, innesto maligno, oscenità, incomprensione, parassita.  
Quante parole. Tutte ugualmente poco fertili, tutte aride di fronte alla realtà. Erano forse migliori loro, che vivevano nel loro caotico mondo perfettamente corrotto? Nella loro logica impeccabile e corrosa dai sentimenti, nel rispetto di regole che erano lì solo ad ostentare affettata commiserazione dei più deboli?  
Millenni a vederli crescere, evolvere, per cercare il giusto innesto, la giusta piaga che potesse renderli migliori e farli rifiorire sotto le mie mani.  
Secoli, millenni a portare per mano i loro geni fino ad un livello superiore, nella mancanza di rispetto per me stesso, per la mia stessa vita.  
E vederne poi la magra consolazione, il falso ringraziamento.  
Mostro, innesto maligno, parassita.  
Io?  
Soltanto io potevo dare un senso alla loro vita, prima che il mio viaggio dovesse per forza di cose riprendere; lontano, verso le stelle: in una nuova struttura, seguendo la naturale tradizione che spinge gli esseri viventi verso la loro completezza.  
Ma loro no.  
Erano lì, nell’angolo, inquieti e insaziabili vermi. Tronfi delle loro vite, delle loro strutture, dei loro piaceri e dei loro dispiaceri, tutti ugualmente importanti per le loro fragili menti e per le loro vittorie perse.  
Nessuno di loro sapeva, nessuno aveva mai deciso di fermarsi a pensare.  
Perché un parassita era comparso un giorno sulle loro strade? Erano forse stati sfortunati, come predicavano i loro sgradevoli saggi, o forse semplicemente nessuno di loro voleva ammettere la verità, quella toccante e spiacevole verità che permeava tutto il loro universo?  
Stavano perdendo. Potenzialmente, il loro genoma si stava indebolendo; paradossalmente, nessuno a parte me poteva salvarli proprio con quegli innesti maligni, quelle inclusioni immorali che li rendeva vittime vitali, diverse ma forti, eterne, perché ogni pianeta ha bisogno prima o poi delle inclusioni, perché la vita è parassitismo, simbiosi, crescita insieme – fino alla morte del parassitato, che comunque continua a vivere nel parassita.  
Perché potevo rendere la loro vita degenerata qualche secolo più lunga, perché potevo finalmente dare fondo alla loro umanità, celebrando la nostro unione con uno sprazzo di vitale necessità.  
Si vive più a lungo, se qualcuno vive con te.  
Forse questo era ciò che nessuno di loro aveva capito: vivevano su un mondo ormai morto, il cui spirito vitale si era sciolto nelle precedenti generazioni. Gli Antichi erano in realtà gli Ultimi e gli umani, per la loro natura altamente emotiva, confusa e predatoria non sarebbero vissuti che per pochi secoli… per questo avevo scelto Gaia, per racchiudere in me i suoi ricordi e portare con me, nel mio viaggio, le sue genti, insieme ai geni confusi e forti di tutti i pianeti morenti che avevo incontrato sulla mia strada.  
Erano tutti parte di me, della mia mappa interiore, del mio corpo e della mia mente; avremmo trascorso insieme ogni singolo istante, ogni singolo momento per sempre, in quel lungo susseguirsi di emotive reazioni che era la vita di una creatura eterna.  
Chiamare morte quella che io portavo loro, quando sarebbe stata solo una vita più piena, più vera, era una falsità. Nessuno moriva dentro di me: tutto andava a trasformarsi, a ritrovare un senso e a vivere ancora una volta.  
Il Lifestream, dopotutto, è solo una pioggia gentile che lava via tutto: con il sorriso sulle labbra avrebbero vissuto pochi istanti prima di essere risucchiati. La mia vita, invece, e la mia forza li avrebbero portati via, in alto, fino alle stelle.  
Ma i Cetra, con la loro arroganza, e gli umani, con la loro pochezza vitale, cosa potevano capire del più grande progetto mai esistito nel cosmo? Di quest’arca genetica che portava avanti lo spirito di migliaia di mondi in rovina e che voleva dare loro la vana speranza di essere eterni?  
La notte è sopraggiunta di fronte all’ignoranza ed alla cecità, è sopraggiunto il crepuscolo più oscuro che fa piombare nell’oscurità senza luna e stelle anche colui che ha solo cercato un modo per rendere la vita un’entità infinita nelle pieghe cosmiche.  
Una notte così nera che neppure il cieco barlume di un erede determinato è riuscita ad illuminare del colore delle stelle.  
Lascio così il mio progetto, termina qui il mio viaggio, mentre il mondo finito continua la sua strada tra le depravate oscenità umane, le loro piccolezze, tra i sentimenti e le emozioni che sono un fuoco che brucia velocemente.  
Addio, Gaia! Tomba di un essere infinito, lascio qui i miei eredi che presto si scioglieranno nella vostra pioggia che chiamate vita e, mentre tra meno di poche centinaia di anni avrete dimenticato ogni cosa, della mia esistenza e della mia fine, dimenticherete anche tutti i migliaia di mondi che con me avevo portato.  
Che ne sarà delle stimate falene di Agorath III? Dei crudi anfibi ciechi delle distese di Norah? Degli ominidi evoluti della Terra, delle masse brulicanti di insetti di Phenorah IV...  
Resterà solo il mio pianto per voi e per quelle stelle di cui ancora ricordo il profumo.  
Addio, Gaia, mondo in declino. Pensate di aver vinto, quando avete perso ogni possibilità di esistere ancora.  
Addio... resta il sussurro delle mie parole sulla bocca di chi voleva solo salvare e perpetuare la vita.  
La mia arca qui poggia le sue radici per sempre.  
Addio.

 


End file.
